FIG. 1 depicts a conventional communication network 100 in which content (e.g., pictures, music, video, etc.) is distributed from origin server 102 to end user devices 112A-112P. Origin server 102 may be operated by one or more content providers (e.g., media companies, e-commerce vendors, etc.) some example of which include Netflix, Inc.™ of Los Gatos, Calif.; Amazon.com, Inc.™, of Seattle, Wash.; CBS™ of New York City, N.Y.; The Walt Disney Company™ of Burbank, Calif.
Origin server 102 may be communicatively coupled to end user devices 112A-112P through content delivery network (CDN) 104 and operator network 110. CDN 104 may include a distributed system of servers, in which a server is either a physical server or a process hosted on a virtual machine. Such servers may be called CDN servers, CDN nodes or content delivery nodes. For simplicity, CDN 104 is depicted with two servers: a CDN ingress 106 and a CDN egress 108, which are communicatively coupled to one another. CDN ingress 106 is configured to receive content from origin server 102 and distribute the content to CDN egress 108. CDN egress 108 is configured to receive content from CDN ingress 106 and distribute the content to the operator network 110. Operator network 110 then delivers the content to end users 112A-112P.
A CDN serves several purposes in communication network 100. First, it may provide the functionality of a web cache, allowing frequently requested content to be cached at a location that is geographically closer to end user devices 112A-112P, as compared to the location of origin server 102. As a result, content can be served to end user devices 112A-112P with less latency (as compared to the content being served directly from origin server 102). As an additional benefit of the caching functionality, the load on origin server 102 can be reduced (i.e., origin server 102 can experience less requests). Second, it may allow dynamic content (e.g., Internet Protocol television (IPTV), etc.) to be transmitted to end user devices 112A-112P in real time (or near real time). The rapid delivery of content may be enabled, in part, by a dedicated network between CDN ingress 106 and CDN egress 108 (i.e., dedicated to the operator of the CDN). Examples of CDN operators include Akamai Technologies™ of Cambridge, Mass.; Limelight Networks™ of Tempe, Ariz.; and Level 3 Communications, Inc.™ of Broomfield, Colo.
Operator network 110 may be a wired and/or wireless network. For example, operator network 110 may include a carrier network, an Internet service provider (ISP), etc. According to customary terminology, operator network 110 may be provided by an “network operator” or an “operator” (not to be confused with a “CDN operator”). Examples of operators include AT&T™ of Dallas, Tex.; Vodafone Group Plc™ of Newbury, UK; and T-Mobile US, Inc.™, of Bellevue, Wash.
End user devices 112A-112P may include desktop computers, laptop computers, tablet computing devices, mobile phones, televisions, etc., each of which may be operated by one or more end users.
In communication network 100, content providers may pay CDN operators for delivering their content through (and/or caching their content within) CDN 104. More recently, some content providers (e.g., Netflix) have decided to bypass the CDN operators altogether, opting to place their own CDNs (e.g., Open Connect™ CDN from Netflix) inside of operator network 110. This mode of operation has the advantage of not only saving money that otherwise would be paid to the CDN operators, but also places content closer to end user devices 112A-112P resulting in faster transmission that improves the quality of the service for the end users (e.g., content consumers) than could otherwise be possible via CDN 104.
FIG. 2 illustrates communication network 200, in accordance one embodiment of the above-described scheme that bypasses CDN operators. In communication network 200, origin server 102 of a content provider is directly coupled to operator network 110 (without CDN 104 there between). Within operator network 110 are CDN nodes provided by the content provider (e.g., content provider CDN ingresses 202A-202N, content provider CDN egresses 206A-206M). Each of content provider CDN ingresses 202A-202N may receive content from origin server 102, and distribute the received content to one or more of content provider CDN egresses 206A-206M via switch 204. Each of content provider CDN egresses 206A-206M may, in turn, distribute the content of origin server 102 to one or more of end user devices 112A-112P.
While communication network 200 provides the above-mentioned advantages to the content provider (which owns the CDN nodes inserted within the operator network), operators (i.e., of operator network 110) are faced with the challenge of integrating an increasing number of CDN nodes from an increasing number of content providers within their network (i.e., operator network 110). While operators may benefit from such collaboration with content providers (e.g., in terms of reduced traffic backhaul onto the operator network, payment from content providers to host CDNs within datacenters of the operators, etc.), the existing operator network is simply not designed for third-party CDNs to be inserted into the operator network upon the request of content providers. Further, in both communication networks 100 and 200, operators are further presented with the dilemma of being relegated to a “dumb pipe” and relinquishing more lucrative content delivery services to CDN operators (in communication network 100 of FIG. 1) and content providers (in communication network 200 of FIG. 2). Some aspects of the description below provide solutions to alleviate such problems of the network operator, as well as providing conveniences to content providers.